Supernatural?
by lulukunu
Summary: own nothing. first try at a first person P.O.V. so help would be nice/ story is kid visits Emily and gets more than he wanted. Wolves and vamps eventualy. Leah/OC B/J and B/E
1. Chapter 1

Vampires...a legend...a myth...a reality.

My name is Zane Wolfe and this is my story of bent reality.

/

I sighed as I listened to the captain say that we would be arriving at my least favorite place in the world. Forks. Ok well maybe not forks exactly, but close enough. My mom had been insistent that I have to spend summer with my cousin Emily this year. How boring.

I had heard all about the little thing with Sam and Leah so I was a bit curious to see how living with them would be. And as I left the airport I was surprised to see, not Emily, but Sam. And boy did he look angry. I walked over and offered my hand,

"Hello Sam."

He glared at me. _GLARED!_ I mean he may not like me, but why so hostile? Well I wondered and he answered.

"Why are you here?", malice was dripping from every word.

I was being a smart-ass, "Why to exclaim how disappointed I was in my cousin!"

I may have been trying to be funny, but I think he thought I was serious because he started to shake.

"Calm down man. I was just kidding.", I tried to sound sorry, but this guy was starting to piss me off.

After he took a deep breath he spoke up, "Fine."

The rest of the ride up to the Rez was was very awkward. He just drove silently while I wanted to talk about Emily and him...and Leah. I think he knew because every time I opened my mouth he growled, I think, at me. So I just shut up.

/

Emily was overjoyed to see me. She waddled over and gave me a hug that could crush stone. I patted her back until she let me breath. I wanted to ask how she was, but when I saw her huge stomach. My eyes bulged,

"Emily...your fat!"

that earned me a smack aside my head.

"I am not fat! I am pregnant!"

"Whatever you say.", that earned me another smack.

/

I got a ride to Billy Black's place. Sam was much more, I don't know, better? Well he seemed not so growly. As we pulled up I saw a very pale and thin girl walk out of Black's house followed by a cop. As she walked by I said hello, but all she did was look at me then run to her car, or truck. The cop soon followed.

"Damn Sam, who the hell was the ghost?", I didn't get an answer, but I got a yank.

I looked up to see a _very _large and _very _angry looking guy. I tried to stand, but he tossed me to the ground.

"Don't you ever, _ever!, _talk about Bella like that!"

I got up and was pissed, "Hey man, lay off! Is the bitch yours or something?"

After that I was consumed by a painful hit to my head. I looked up at the now shaking mad man and then passed out.

_/_

_Dream_

_I walked down the road until I came to the edge. There was a large canyon separating the edge of the road from a sea of green. As I watched the forest edge I saw another walk out. At first I thought it was Sam or even that huge version of Jacob, but it wasn't._

_It was me. Standing taller than I ever thought I could get. As I surveyed myself I noticed that my, his, face was cold and hard. It looked as if he, I, had experienced some horrible life altering event. _

_I laughed at the idea. I, Zane Wolfe, has never and never will look as if I'm an emo. The other me looked into my eyes and grinned a smile that sent shivers up my,his, spine. Creepy. He took off his shirt and disappeared back into the forest._

_I thought that perhaps he was gone, but then he ran and jumped the canyon. _

"_Oh my god!", I yelled as I saw him, me, jump a suicidal canyon._

_I closed my eyes and waited, but I heard nothing. Not even a squish sound. I thought maybe it was far down, but then he, I, spoke to me, him._

"_Hey,", his voice was hard and deadly, "what you looking at?"_

"_Well I think it's me, but I am much better looking than what I'm looking at."_

_His smile disappeared, "Funny guy."_

_Then he turned into something out of a horror movie, a werewolf! His hand clawed my face off..._

_Dream over_

_/_

I shot out of bed covered in sweat. I walked into a bathroom. I looked around and saw pictures of Emily and Sam so I guessed I was home. I stepped out of the bathroom as Sam stepped out of his room. I looked at him for a moment then asked,

"So, going to see a movie?"

His answer was hard, "No, I am going to the store to get Emily some...some...dawn."

I laughed, "Dawn? As in the clothes Dawn?", I couldn't stop laughing.

Then Emily walked out, "Dammit Sam go NOW!"

That made me laugh even harder as Sam rushed out. She turned to me and hit me, again, and went back to bed.

I muttered, "Stupid prego-woman." as I rubbed my head.

I walked back into my room and opened my window just in time to see a huge black wolf walk into the forest.

/

Well I stated this story to try to get better on first person p.o.v. So review and leave some comments.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to yelling. No yelling would be putting it lightly, some one was screaming bloody murder. Figuring Sam didn't scream like a girl it had to be Emily so I ran out of the room to find her. And find her I did. In her sleeping gown, standing on a chair, and pointing to a small brown thing on the floor.

As I looked closer I saw it was a spider. I chuckled at her overreaction and only then did she seem to notice my presence.

"Zane! Kill it!", her screaming was _**loud.**_

"Yeah, Yeah.", I left and came back with some tissue and killed the offending bug.

/

After breakfast and the spider thing I found myself driving to forks. Emily let me borrow her truck to go pick up some girl named Bella. '_Bella?...wait could it be Jacob's Bella?'_

"Damn it.", I muttered.

It took me about an hour to find her home, and I was not ready for the reception that awaited me. I got there and my ears were immediately assaulted by yelling and screaming. '_Great'_

I parked behind a red truck and walked up to the door and knocked. Then I waited...and waited...and waited...I knocked again. Finally Some one opened the door. And to my surprise it was Leah. Leah? From my talk with Emily I got the feeling that Leah hated Bella, so why is she here?

_/flashback/_

_I laughed as Emily got off the chair. She shot me a scowl that was mean and grateful. She, after hitting me AGAIN, cooked breakfast. As we ate she asked me some weird questions._

"_So Zane, how have you been?"_

_I scratched my head, "Aside from Jacob knocking me out pretty good."_

"_About that," she started to rub her belly, "Could you do me a favor?"_

_I didn't think, "Sure cuz what you need?"_

_She swallowed, "Bella."_

"_Bella. As in the ghost Bella?"_

_She smiled, "Yeah, that's the one."_

"_O.K."_

"_Oh thank you.", we started to eat again, "Oh have you been having odd dreams?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Oh you know," she waved her hands, "Nightmares and such?"_

_I stared at her for a moment, "No, not really."_

"_Oh that's good." silence, "Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Are you going?"_

_I sighed and got up and left. As I pulled out she came out and yelled,_

"_Pick up some MUSTARD!"_

"_Mustard?", I quietly said._

_/END/_

Leah just stared at me before running off into the forest. Rubbing my head I walked through the open door, and walked over to the girl on a couch. She was moving kind of odd. Her body was doing a weird jerking movement. It took me a moment, but then I saw tears. She was crying!

Not sure what to do I just sat next to her and dropped my arm around her shoulder. She tensed and looked up at me. I must have been blushing because she touched my cheek and giggled. Why did I have to have skin that let people see me blush!

I took my arm back and cleared my throat, "Um, Bella...Emily would like to...um...see you."

she looked at me with mouth open. She closed it only to let it open again. She looked so funny that I chuckled and caused her to blush and look away.

"I, uh...have my car if you want to see her?", I offered.

"Ah...um...no thanks."

Now it was my turn to be speechless. I looked at her and was going to ask why when a loud bang was heard. We turned around to see a black man. A very pale black man. I felt Bella start to hake and I looked at her. She seemed consumed by his presence. He spoke with a french accent,

"Bella. I need to talk to you."

she simply nodded and started to get up. I didn't like the vibe I was getting from this guy so I got up first and stood in front of her. '_Why am I protecting some one that I don't even know!'_

I knew it was because Emily wanted me to bring her. So I did what any idiot would do in those conditions. I acted tough. I really didn't know this guy, but there was no way in hell she was going to go with him alone.

"Boy, this is not your problem. Leave.", his voice was so weird!

I got in his face and stared into red eyes..._red?_, "Alright listen, my cousin wants to talk to her and I was here first so come back later."

He laughed lightly, "Boy do you want to die?"

I looked back at the still motionless Bella and said, "Die? No, but I would like to take her if you don't mind."

he looked like he was going to say something else, but he stopped all of a sudden and lifted his head and took a deep sniff. He froze for a second. Then there was a howl that made him turn around.

"Impossible." he muttered before he ran out of the house.

I wanted to follow, but loud sobs made me stop. I turned to see Bella absolutely terrified and crying her eyes out. I went once again to her side and tried to help her up, but it seems as though luck was not on mi side as she tripped and grabbed my arm for support causing me to go down with her.

I landed on top of her with a loud thud. I heard a growl a few moments later and looked up to see Jacob glaring at us...no at me!

I was confused until I looked down and saw what he saw, me on top of the girl he likes with her crying her eyes out. I wanted to say it was a mistake, but Jacob already pulled me off her and threw me through her front window. I used Emily's truck to get back up, and turned around to see, surprise!, a very angry Jacob.

Today was just not my day.

/

_remember review! I want advice on who to be with who the originals in the sum. Were just the first thought. Now I.d.k. Help!_


	3. Chapter 3

I gotta say I was happy that somewhere between Jacob hitting me Bella had found her legs. She, much to my pleasure, latched onto his offending arm that had caused me a split lip. When Jacob turned to Bella I was half afraid he might hit her, but no he didn't. Instead he slowly pulled her into a hug that caused her to cough.

When they were done Jacob glared at me, again, "What are you doing here?"

Offended by his hostile tone, "To claim and take young Bella!"

I am an idiot. I saw his arm tense and I closed my eyes waiting for the unavoidable contact, but it never came. I opened one eye to see Sam holding his arm. I opened the other eye to see Leah glaring at Jacob. What a site to behold.

I was a little confused to not see Bella anywhere. It wasn't until I tried to move forward that I noticed she was pulling my arm. Away from Jacob and away from some form of pain. I didn't complain, and I got into her truck.

I needed the last laugh so when she pulled out and started to drive away I leaned out of the window and yelled.

"Later Jacob!"

The rest of the drive to Emily's was filled with an awkward silence. She didn't want to talk, that much was clear to me. I wanted to ask if she knew who that black guy was and wanted. I wanted to, but I didn't. I stared out of the window for a few minutes.

"Um..thank you."

I sat still surprised that she talked first, "Um...yeah...uh ok."

She blushed slightly as did I. I blushed because I felt like an idiot for my stupid response. She blushed because, well I don't know. I need to talk, to vent.

"Hey Bella?"

"Um...yes?"

"What was Leah doing at your house?"

She looked out her side window for a second before turning to stare at the road. I felt like I may have hit a sore spot. I wanted to apologize, but she again surprised me by talking first.

"She...she came over to tell me t-that I was-was a-a-a whore and that I should just leave Jacob alone b-be-because he was going to leave me like E-E-Edward did."

I was speechless. Leah my cousin would say such mean things to another human being, to hurt them. I didn't really know what to say. Leah was my cousin, but I felt a good bond beginning to form with Bella. I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing.

Emily was so warm and welcoming it was too bad that her other company wasn't. Leah was sitting on the couch visibly shaking at the site of Bella. I stepped between them and Leah immediately stopped shaking.

When I turned my glare on her I noticed how she seemed to almost cower. I didn't understand her. Or for that matter how she got here so fast. I wanted to bring it up, but Sam and Jacob came in. when I looked back to Leah she was staring at the floor.

I sighed and left the room. I couldn't handle all the drama. I went into the backyard to relax. As always it was not in my destiny! I opened my eyes to glare at a cowering Leah. She stared at her feet waiting for me to say something. So I did,

"Whats wrong with you?", I knew I was being a little harsh.

"Nothing...why?"

"Nothing? What about talking, no telling Bella what you think she is!", she made a small sound in her throat.

"I-I-I just wanted to tell her what was going to happen."

I couldn't take it anymore. I hit her. I immediately said, "Leah, Leah! I am so sorry."

To my surprise she didn't yell at me or hit me or anything. She just stared at the ground. I walked over to her and hugged her. I expected her to pull away, but she just pulled me closer resting her head on my shoulder. The way she was acting made me feel even worse.

"Leah, I am so sorry, but could you please be nicer to Bella?"

She shook for a moment, but when she stopped she said, "Ok...for you."

"Thank you."

Then Leah did something I never thought she would do. She leaned toward me and kissed me. I was speechless, but before I could say anything she had ran back into the house. I followed with my mind in shambles. She had kissed me! My cousin had kissed me!

I came running into the living room to find Bella and Emily, but no Jacob, Sam, or Leah. I turned to Emily and she turned away. I turned to Bella, but she just looked confused. So she wouldn't be any help.

I turned back to Emily and asked, "Emily, do you know what Leah just did?"

"Yes..."

"Where is she?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"I-It's not my place."

That made my blood boil. Our cousin had just kissed me and She knew why, but it wasn't her place? I glared at Emily, Bella forgotten, and walked over to her and whispered into her ear,

"Do you know what I did?"

She looked at me oddly, "No...what?"

I ran my hand through my hair, "I-I hit her."

I heard a small gasp come from behind me, and turned to see a very sad looking Bella. She must have felt sorry for me. Or Leah, I couldn't be sure. I turned to her,

"What!"

Bella flinched and stared now nervous, "N-Nothing."

"Then why do you keep staring at me like that!"

"Like what!", now she was angry.

"Like you feel sorry for me!"

She walked to me and grabbed my shoulders, "I don't fell sorry for you. I feel sorry that you had this ...this type of_ moment _with some one that I know you must care for."

I felt like an idiot. I screamed at some one that might have been my friend. I just looked at the ground as I walked out of the house. They followed and Emily yelled at me to stop once I got to the forest edge.

I turned to her and she said with tears in her eye, "Don't...come back...this family can't take anymore of this..."

I felt tears sting my eyes,but blinked them away just as quickly. I looked at the ground one more time before turning a pitiful smile her way. I could see the hurt in her eyes. I could see Bella's brown orbs filled with some emotion unknown to me.

I tuned away and said lightly, "Bye..."

then I ran into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it all to hell!", I sighed as I swatted at the branches scraping at my face.

I ran off into the forest without a second thought. And why? Because my cousin decides she wants to kiss me. Ok I guess that is a little weird, but did I have to act like and idiot and an ass to both Emily and Bella? Probably not.

"Damn it.", I muttered again.

I kept on walking until I found a road. I looked up and down the road and didn't see any cars so I started to walk along the road. I heard an odd growling sound, but when I turned around all that was there was nothing. I shivered. It was going to be a bad day.

/\/\/\/\/\/

I rocked back and forth on the cold ground. It was freezing! It must have been 30 or below. Stupid Leah. Thanks to her I was sitting on the side of some road, some where, freezing. "Stupid Leah."

I looked behind me into the forest and saw yellow. I blinked and it was gone. That made me anxious, because now not only was I cold I was hallucinating about seeing yellow in a sea of black. Why didn't I grab a coat? Right because I'm an idiot.

I heard a growl. I jumped up and spun around so fast I was dizzy, but there was nothing there. I knew I heard a growl so I did the most logic driven action...I took off running. I ran like my life depended on it, but in the end I got hit. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder and fell, rolling a few feet.

I got up and felt my shoulder and was horrified to know that I was bleeding. And it burned. It was probably just the cold, but I found a nearby street lamp, what luck!, and looked at the damage. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was. Just an inch maybe, and it wouldn't even need stitches.

I sighed in relief. Until I saw a car that was all too familiar. I sighed again, "Emily."

she came to a screeching halt a few feet from me. She didn't move so I got in and stared at the floor mat. We must have almost been home because she started talking and she didn't sound too happy.

"Zane, do you have any idea how worried I was? How stressful I was?"

I scratched my neck, "Ah...very worried and stressed?"

That earned me a smack with a spoon. I stared at her in disbelief. She stared back, "What?"

"Did you just h-hit me with a spoon?"

She nodded.

"W-why do you have a spoon!"

She hit me again, "Because I wanted to hit you!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/

I rubbed my head whining about my head. I whined again and got smacked again. I looked aver to a still mad Emily and a even madder Sam. Great. I kicked the leg of the kitchen table and asked,

"Emily, whats up?"

She looked annoyed, "You make me look for you for hours and you don't know whats wrong?"

After she hit me again, "Come on Emily! I said sorry!"

She huffed, "Well you have to apologize to Bella too."

I did a double take, "B-Bella why?"

"She thought it was her fault."

I was baffled, "What? Why?"

Emily sighed and rubbed her bulge, "That's just her. She tries to take the blame for everything. Even others mistake."

"Wow. That's a bad thing right. Sam?"

Sam spoke to me for the first time, "Yes."

I shrugged and stood to go to bed, but Emily threw her spoon at me. I turned around to see Emily struggling to get to her feet. Once she was up she waddled over and raised her arms. I braced for impact, and I got one. Just a hug was better than a hand. When she pulled away she looked sad. But before I said anything Sam spoke again.

"Zane, get to bed."

I saluted him, "YES! SIR!"

With one more smack from Emily I went to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_DREAM_

_I walked down a hallway to an open road. I heard a growl so I spun around. What I saw was horrid. Standing before me was a creature of the night. A vampire. Her eyes were a bright crimson, her hair was everywhere and full of leaves, and blood dripping from her mouth._

_I was frozen. I couldn't move, I couldn't run. She opened her mouth and said in an all too familiar voice,_

"_Welcome Zane! I am overjoyed that you took me up on my offer!"_

_when I didn't say anything she frowned. She started to pace. After another minute she got fed up and launched herself at me. She grabbed my hair and smashed me into the ground. She tore my throat and greedily drank the crimson gold that flowed onto the floor._

_As I struggled she pulled away and she was different. Her hair was a dark brown, blood no longer dripped from her mouth, and her once crimson eyes were now a dark shade of chocolate. _

"_Zane...", she whispered._

_DREAM_

_/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

I sat up in a cold sweat. I looked over too the window to find it open. I didn't remember opening it so I got up and slammed it shut. I sighed heavily.

"Damn it. What is with these dreams."

When I calmed down I noticed that my shoulder hurt. No, it didn't hurt, it felt like it was on fire. It made me feel like there was things crawling under my skin. I need it to stop. So I scratched. My nails dug through Emily's bandages, and made short work of my skin.

I could feel my blood running down my arm, but I didn't stop. Not until I heard a cry of fear. I turned to see Emily standing at my door with a horrified expression. She ran to me and tried to make me stop. It didn't work.

She couldn't stop me so she ran into her room and dragged a sleepy Sam into my room. Well, he was sleepy until Emily yelled at him to make me stop. Last thing I felt was a hard impact on my head. I was out before I hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

The world was spinning and it's colors were mixing. I groaned as I sat up. I attempted to stand, but I couldn't seem to remove my arms from the bed. It was dark outside and there were no lights on so I couldn't tell what was wrong. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

Must have been two to three hours before I finally heard something. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw not who I thought I would. I didn't see Emily or Sam, but Bella.

I groaned, "What do you want?"

She swallowed and nervously said, "So are you all right?"

I looked towards my unmoving arms, "I could be better."

She smiled a little, "Yeah I guess you could. So why are you tied down anyway?"

Not knowing how to answer I just looked at her. She misunderstood.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry."

I laughed, "Wow Emily was right."

She looked a little confused so I clarified, "Emily said that you apologize too much."

Her eyes seemed to change a little, "She said that! I do not!"

"Calm down Bella," I said, "she didn't exactly say it that way."

"Well how did she say it then?"

I sighed before I said, "She happened to tell me that you tend to take the blame for stuff that you didn't do."

Bella huffed? "I do not. All I do is try to ease the burden that I am to people like Sam and Emily, Jacob and Billy, and most importantly Edward."

I laughed a little, "Who the hell is Edward and how are you a burden to him? I mean if he thinks your a burden I could kick his ass and show him how much of a burden _I_ could be."

Her face paled, "No that's fine. I Think I should go. He's outside waiting for me. Bye!"

I opened my mouth and closed it again. I repeated this three times before I said, to no one but myself, "What was that about?"

I fell asleep a little later.

\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I was jolted awake when some one tossed an uncalled for amount of water on my head. I coughed violently trying to clear my lung of the offending liquid. When I was sure I got it all out I turned to see the culprit.

"Hey Billy, whats up?"

Taken back by my oddly cheerful response Billy kinda muttered, "I'm fine."

He shook his head and in a more booming authority like voice said, "Do you know why you are here?"

"I don't know, because I was clawing my head off!"

Billy cleared his throat, "You see what's happening is something that is in your blood. And-"

"Hold it Billy! OK I'll bite. What is in my blood?"

"Well, technically there is nothing _in_ your blood. It's more like your blood is changing.?"

"Into?"

"I know you've heard our legends, Zane."

It was quiet for a few minutes, but soon the room was filled with the me laughing, "Come on Billy, you expect me to believe that I am becoming a werewolf?"

"I know that sounds a little odd."

"Odd? It sounds down right insane! I am a human being and I am now growing fur! Anyway I'm not even a Quileute!"

"Well you need to calm down. You can't get to mad now or you might get hurt."

I stared at him and I felt my body begin to heat up. My vision changed and now I saw Billy in a yellowish tint. Almost like I was looking through night vision goggles. Then I arched my back as my body shook violently. I heard fabric tearing, I heard wood cracking, but loudest of all I heard Billy calling for Sam.

I stood up, tearing any restraints left and I towered over Billy. Even when Sam came in I towered him even. He tried to say something, but I hit him before he could. Sam slammed into the wall and started to shake. When he changed I was already halfway up a nearby set of stairs. His now huge mass hit me in the back and we flew to the top of the stairs.

He dug his teeth a good three inches into my arm before I was able to toss him back down the stairs. As he got back up I charged out of a nearby door and headed to the safety of the forest. The forest was my only chance to get away, or so I thought.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I tore my way through the brush that barred my path and made my way into a large clearing. I felt my body start to shake again, and I felt a burning pain in the back of my head. Almost like some one was pounding on my skull. I started to thrash. My body wouldn't listen to me and continued to thrash until it felt as though my skin was peeled off.

When it was over my body still shook simply not as hard. I tilted my head back to get rid of some of the pain in the base of my skull. I had my eyes closed and kept them that way for at least an hour. When I heard heavy breathing however my eyes snapped open. I was staring into a pair of golden eyes. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

Even when whatever it was started to drag me away all I could manage to do was utter a help me.

\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/

_**AN : short I know, but my first fic back so ehh**_


End file.
